


Tentacles on Tape

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 80's, Anal, Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Bondage, Cassette Tape - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Water, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You are a researcher looking for a monster in a sea or lake. You haven’t seen any sign of it so far, but while you’re venting to your tape recorder, it appears. And does tentacle stuff.Throughout, you’re not sure whether to be excited, awed, horrified or aroused. You swing between them, but the others never truly go away.I haven’t scripted very much once the fucking actually starts – improvise as much as you like. I figure it’ll mostly be sounds, but obviously feel free to talk as well. And if you, unlike me, remember the 80s, feel free to switch up the language as well.As ever, have fun!Gender notes: The reader gets penetrated in two holes, and boobs are implied, but feel free to adapt. The listener could be anyoneSFX: lots of splashing and 80s tech soundsOriginal Post: November 19th 2020
Relationships: Female/Monster, Other/Monster
Kudos: 19





	Tentacles on Tape

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[sfx: tape recorder click. Optional tape hiss which fades out or continues throughout]

23rd August, 1985. Personal log

I’m beginning to forget, sometimes, how nice it is out here. There must be so many people who’d kill to be where I am. Lying on this little jetty looking out at the water. [sigh] I need to stop and enjoy the moment sometimes. I just can’t help thinking, what if the time runs out and I don’t see anything?

It’s getting me down, you know? Over 3 weeks out here and no sign. Another few days and I’ll be back in the lab with nothing to show for it. Ugh, I’ll be a laughing stock. I mean, even more than I am now… I just don’t see how my readings can be wrong. I’ve checked those calculations a thousand times.

[to the water] You’re out there, aren’t you? You must be.

I can’t take my eyes off the water. Like, every moment I’m not looking could be the moment I miss it.

I mean, I can look at the sunset… The mountains… But I keep looking back. I know you’re there. Somewhere. It’s a lot of water to hide in, but…

[sigh]

At least it’s warm out. I can picture the next people who hire this hut. Splashing around, playing, laughing, watching the sunset. I can picture them with their beach balls and barbeques and tape players. They won’t even know this place is special… 

Yeah, I know you’re a tape player. You know what I meant! Ugh, as if I’m talking to the tape recorder. I mean, I know that’s what it’s for – ach, I know what I mean!

[sigh]

I can dabble my toes at least. [gentle splashing sounds] That’s hardly interfering. 

Hooooo that’s chilly! [pants] [giggles] Ok! Ok. I’ll get used to it.

Ok that’s kind of nice now. All cool feeling. 

[gentle splashing]

[gasp] What was – 

[whispering, excited] Hooooooly shit…

[softly throughout, you don’t want to scare it] You’re not a fish, are you… [giggles] Hey, that’s my toes! Look at you! Let me get a look at you, huh?

Shh, I’m just gonna take your picture, ok? Don’t be scared.

[sfx: camera shutter]

[awed] You are beautiful… You gonna show me some more?

[sfx: splashing]

Nice tentacles! Look at these! How big are you? Can I take your picture again?

[sfx: camera shutter]

[serious voice, but still soft]

23rd August 1985, 8, um, 47 pm…

I’ve sighted a …large creature – or creatures. It’s a mass of tentacles. I can’t yet judge their number or length. I’m gonna continue to engage with it, see what I can find out.

[talking to the creature again] Are you gonna show me some more?

[amused] Hey! What did I say about my toes? [giggles] Hey! That tickles! [soft moan] Stop it… Oop! You’re feeling up my leg, ok. [giggles] You’re cold! 

Look, if you go past my knee I’m going to have to peel you off. I have some dignity, you know.

Hey! [giggles] That wasn’t a challenge!

[slightly scared] Alrighty, come on now. Off you get… Hey! That’s my wrist! You can’t take that too.

[sigh] It’s ok. I’ve waited so long to see you. I can hang out a little longer.

[gentle splashing]

I have so many questions for you… Who are you? How long have you been here? Are there more of you? What do you make of us? Are we treating you right? What do you need?

[giggles] No, you can’t have my toes, *I* need them.

Can I take your picture again?

[sfx: camera shutter]

[sfx: bigger splashing]

Hey! Give that back! That’s mine! I – [sfx: sploosh!]

[sigh] And I was being so careful about pollution.

I was going to make you look really nice you know. People would have loved to see your picture. [sigh] Well, I guess I have you all to myself now…

I guess I’m not going anywhere any time soon… Are you going to give me my arm and leg back?

Hmm, no? Oh! Oh, you want my other leg too huh? [a bit scared] That’s fine, I’ll be fine. You’re not going to do anything to me are you? We’re just hanging out here, with you wrapped round my legs… You feel kinda nice …cool and smooth and squishy… I think we can be frie – 

[sfx: big splash as it hoists you in to the air]

Whoah! [scream] [other “being hoisted into the air” sounds]

Erm… Ok… Wow, you’re strong.

You can, er, put me down now. No? [deep breath] Ok…

[looking on the bright side] I can see you a lot more clearly now. That is *a lot* of tentacles… You’re not gonna eat me, are you? Just play with me for a bit, right?

Hmm, how high am I, like 10 feet? 15 feet? Maybe I can wriggle out, survive the drop, and make it back to land… [cautious struggling sounds]

Oh! Oh you’re gonna grab my other wrist. I coulda seen that coming. I guess you’re smarter than me, huh? I mean, I am smart. I was just panicking a bit. I mean, not panicking, just got a little nervous. [nervous laugh] You’re very big, see…

[gentle splashing]

[hopeful] Are you letting me go? Yeah? Hey! Don’t take my shorts! I need those! [struggling sounds] Stop taking my stuff! I don’t want to hurt you! [squeal as it manages to pull them off] No no no no! Hey! Give them back! What if someone came and saw? Now I’m half naked up here!

You’re – you’re not like “unwrapping” me to eat me are you? Hmm I don’t see any teeth in there…

Whew, it’s a bit chilly with no bottoms on…

Hey! Don’t you think you can get my top too! Just because you’re bigger than me! [struggling sounds] I won’t have it! Get off! [panting] [resigned] Oop, no. There we go. Are you happy now.

Now you get to see all of me. [sigh] Go on then, Squiddy, have a good look.

Bet you wish you hadn’t thrown that camera away, huh? Well, you’ve had a good look, can you put me down now?

[sigh] I guess not – [scream]

[panting] No, really, I was better the other way up. Could we… [splashing, squealing] That’s better.

What are you - ? Don’t drop me! Oh, more tentacles. Don’t grip me too tight, I need to be able to breathe…

[gasp/squeal] Hey! Usually people ask before touching those! I – oh! Th – that does feel kinda nice, but… [struggling] I mean… It’s been a while, but… [laughing] I can’t believe this is happening. Seriously, get off! [struggling]

[squeal] Where is that tentacle going? Oh no. No no no you don’t get to touch me there. [struggling] [gasp] Fuck, that’s cold! [deep breaths – it is cold] No, don’t put it inside me! [squeal] 

[sounds of being penetrated by something cold and slippery. You don’t want it to feel good, but it does]

Fuck! [moans] [struggling] That [gasp] actually feels nice. Hooooo fuck! [half-hearted struggling]

[moans etc throughout] I guess there’s no escape, huh? Your tentacles are everywhere… It does feel kinda good…

[yelp as a tentacle touches your butthole] Hey, that’s my ass! [sigh] I shoulda known you’d find another hole… [giggles] Mmm, that tickles… 

[sigh] Go on then. At least you’re slippery. Ah! [it penetrates your ass]

Oh fuck that’s good! Yes, fill me up…

[fucking sounds that more and more incoherent]

[fucking sounds become muffled as it puts a tentacle in your mouth. Ideally no gagging/choking, but you do you. Maybe make an alt version?]

[improv to orgasm]

[gasping as it takes the tentacle out of your mouth]

Fuck! Oh fuck. [overwhelmed noises etc]

[big splashing sounds]

[disappointed but exhausted] Oh, you’re putting me down. Finally. I mean – wait! [more splashing] No! Come back! I… I still…

[exhausted panting as you flop onto the jetty]

[sfx: crunch of the tape ending or breaking]


End file.
